


What He Wants

by alyssakay347



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Clubbing, Feelings, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssakay347/pseuds/alyssakay347
Summary: Zoro and Sanji try to enjoy another ordinary club on another ordinary island.





	

Zoro waited until the lights went dark with the start of a new song. It was one the locals all seemed to recognize. He ignored the buzz of excitement, emptied his glass and stood, walking over to Sanji with purpose. 

As he expected, Sanji was taking the song change as an opportunity to back out of the hoard of dancers. Over the last fifteen minutes or so, it had become painfully clear that he wasn’t feeling what everyone else was feeling—despite the good booze and good atmosphere, despite the countless beautiful girls very willing to dance with him. 

As the music began to build, so did a sensation in Zoro’s gut. When he got close enough, instead of tapping Sanji’s shoulder, Zoro’s instincts made him step up behind him and slide his arms around Sanji’s waist. 

Sanji stiffened only a moment before recognizing the lips on his neck. 

“What are you doing?” might have been what Sanji said, but the music was too loud for Zoro to be sure. “Someone will—” 

The lights went black. Zoro smiled against him. “Who will?” he murmured into the quiet. 

Then the colored lights returned as the bass dropped and the clubbers resumed dancing. Zoro pressed Sanji more firmly against him and lowered his hands to hard, narrow hips he knew very well. It wasn’t long before he felt Sanji relax against him. 

_Yeah, that’s it_ , Zoro wanted to say. _This is what you want_. He grazed his teeth lightly along Sanji’s neck before resting his nose in Sanji’s soft, intoxicating hair. As he closed his eyes and reveled the moment, he felt’s Sanji’s chest collapse with a sigh. 

Like everyone else, Zoro moved them to the music, which accommodated a damn good pace for a little grinding. He took in Sanji’s every reaction—the tenseness, the arched back, the hand clenched too tight on his forearm, the occasional heavy sigh. Zoro let go of some of his restraint, holding tighter and grinding harder, grinning when Sanji’s head fell back weakly. 

Zoro got lost in the music, and he could tell Sanji did, too. But before long, the song transitioned into something faster, more intense, and Sanji wasted no time turning around, wrapping his arms around Zoro’s shoulders, and fiercely bringing their lips together. Zoro breathed into it for a moment, then ramped up the pressure further, putting one hand behind Sanji’s head to guide them to a perfect angle—his other falling straight to Sanji’s ass. 

Kissing Sanji was always a lesson in restraint for Zoro. That is, until those times when they were alone and it didn’t have to be. But since now wasn’t one of those times, he only allowed himself to let go just a little bit more. 

Nevertheless, his mind began to swim wildly through lustful visions of what could come later, a later that was sooner with every moment. What did he want? Did he want dominance? Did he want Sanji beneath him, skin soaked with sweat, eyes shut tight with bliss? Or did he want to be dominated? Did he want to see Sanji’s strength in all its glory? Did he want Sanji to look down at him with smug, mischievous eyes? 

Sanji pressed closer. The music was so loud, Zoro could practically feel vibrations traveling between them, and Zoro decided he wanted it all. And on top of it all he wanted to stroke his animal pride of having Sanji for himself. This fickle, powerful creature, so careful but so brutal. 

Eventually the air between them became hot, too hot, and Zoro’s plans for later fell out beneath him when he realized the idea of stopping this to find a bed was too much to bear. Settling for improvisation, Zoro forced himself to stop groping and pull Sanji away from the dance floor.

The club was full of perfect little places to hide in plain sight, and Zoro found a dark corner near some high-backed couches that was perfect. Sanji moved against the wall before Zoro could even push him there, and in perfect sync, they picked up where they left off. Sanji lifted his leg a little against Zoro’s side and Zoro felt along Sanji’s thigh before hitching it higher, moving in closer. After stealing a few more kisses, Zoro turned his attention back to Sanji’s perfectly arched neck, which glistened with a sheen of sweat in the dim, faraway light. 

Zoro dragging his lips up behind Sanji’s ear. _This is what you want_. 

Sanji shivered, then thrust a hand towards Zoro and began undoing his pants with practiced subtlety. He drew him closer by the seam and slid his hand under the underwear. Zoro tried to keep his cool composure as Sanji began getting him off, but it was too difficult and the darkness wasn’t really giving him incentive to try. He heard suddenly Sanji’s voice in his ear. 

“You’re such a sap.” 

Zoro’s face just scrunched in confusion and pleasure. “Hah?”

“Such a manly man.” Sanji continued his work, moving faster. “Manly moron.”

As it always did when Sanji touched him, Zoro’s world began to shrink down, and all he could process was the hand at his groin, the thin waist at his fingertips, the smell of hair. When the sensations came to a peak, he lifted his elbows to rest on the wall, caging in Sanji’s head. 

“Sanji…” Zoro breathed. Sanji leaned forward just enough to kiss him, and Zoro let go of his restraint all the way. 

When the darkness of the club returned to Zoro’s awareness, Sanji had already put his pants back in order for him and was wiping off what he hadn’t escaped in time. Zoro only minded a little that he would have to stay in this pair of underwear for the rest of the night. 

Sanji said something that was lost in the music.

“What?”

“I said you’re so easy to please.”

Zoro narrowed his eyes, sliding his arms down around Sanji’s shoulders, trying and failing not to appear too attached to the man in front of him. “I think that would please anyone, idiot.” 

Sanji grinned. He was quiet for a long moment. Most of his face was cast in shadow, but his eyes were bright with the mischievousness Zoro often longed for. 

“How long were you watching me?” 

Zoro blinked. He dropped his gaze and loosened his hold a little. “I wasn’t _watching_ you, I was—” 

“Waiting until I looked so pathetic you were sure I wouldn’t reject you?” 

“Wha—!”

Sanji brought his hands up to Zoro’s face and squeezed. “I’m just kidding, you oaf.” He laughed a little.

“You’re such a sap,” he said again, this time too softly to be heard over the music. But Zoro could read his lips well enough when he was staring right at them. 

“How am I a sap?” 

Sanji didn’t respond right away. His eyes were burning with emotion Zoro hadn’t been expecting. 

“Because this is what you want, Zoro.” And the hands on his face became tender and reverent as Sanji tilted his head and leaned in to kiss him with all the delicate passion of someone in love. 

Zoro stood motionless, his eyelids slipping closed of their own accord. The moment felt so long and too short, and when Sanji pulled away, Zoro felt cold.

“Look how far we’ve come, marimo,” Sanji said in a louder, abruptly light tone. “Hateful rivals to this. You know, when we first met, I could tell that deep down you feared my rejection.” His nonchalance was belayed by the flush on his cheeks. “I was your equal, after all. Not stronger, but not weaker. I recall you either picking fights or avoiding me at all costs to compensate.”

Zoro pulled away and snorted. “No way, dumbass, I just _really_ didn’t give a shit about some girl crazy cook. Sorry.” But he knew he was blushing, too. 

“Whatever you say, tough guy. But just because I didn’t give you a big gash across your chest doesn’t mean I didn’t affect you.” 

“How the hell would you know?” _Where is this going?_

“Because you affected me. And our delightful feelings for each other are rarely one-sided, are they?” 

Sanji took advantage of Zoro’s loss of words by turning and pushing him against the wall. “Remember when I saved Luffy from drowning at Arlong Park? We hadn’t known each other long.” 

A slower song began to play, and Sanji rested his head on Zoro’s shoulder, looking off somewhere. “When I was swimming, I—I kept thinking about your fight with Mihawk. Before then, I still couldn’t understand how you could throw away your life just to avoid conceding defeat. I had tried _so hard_ to survive…” 

Zoro rested his nose in Sanji’s hair again. 

“But in that moment,” Sanji continued, “I think, maybe, I understood. Protecting a friend, protecting a dream, how it can become even more important than survival.” He paused. “It confused me. You confused me. But you impressed me, too. Despite your stupidity.” 

Zoro blew into Sanji’s hair suddenly, making Sanji jerk away and fix it.

“Can’t say I wasn’t impressed with you, too, cook. Really seeing what you could do for the first time.” 

“Thought I was hot?”

“No, you—” Zoro shoved at him. “Freakin’ twerp.” 

“Then was was it that kept your fist magnetized to my shirt collar half the time, marimo?”

“I don’t know, maybe _your_ stupidity.”

“Or your subconscious desire to get up close and personal with such a strong and sexy guy who could give you a good fight.” 

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Zoro muttered. “I don’t have subconscious desires.” 

Sanji’s expression became more thoughtful. “Not even a desire to have someone who would accept you as the monster you are?” 

Zoro frowned. “That’s what nakama are for.” 

“Not all our nakama know what it’s like to be thought of as a monster. Even fewer who know what it’s like to _be_ one.”

Zoro began to scowl. “What are you trying to say?”

Sanji nearly rolled his eyes as he touched his fingers to his lips like he needed a cigarette. “I’m not stupid. I know you think I’m repressed. And maybe I am, but I’m not the only one.” Sanji shifts to stand directly in front of him, pressing one hand hard against his chest. Zoro glanced down at it. 

“Listen. You’re as easy to read as a picture book. You can stop thinking I’m a poor closeted soul who’s panting for your manly man touch.” He stepped closer, forcing Zoro’s eyes to meet his. But then his severe expression fell as he looked away. “That’s not how it is.” 

Zoro’s jaw twitched. He glanced down again at thin, strong fingers touching him with such casual intimacy. 

“How it _is_ is…” Sanji sighed, shaking his head slightly. “I want…what you want. I want to be accepted as I am.” 

Zoro could feel Sanji’s eyes on him, but he couldn’t stop looking at the hand on his chest. The fingers shifting on the material of his shirt. A killer’s hand. A provider’s. Sanji’s.

“That’s what nakama are for,” Zoro said again, his voice less certain.

“Like I said—”

“Luffy’s a monster, and he accepts you. He accepts both of us.” 

At this, Sanji grinned, but his eyes were trained on his fingers, too. That made both of them. “No offense meant, but I don’t find him strong _and_ sexy.” 

Zoro chuckled. “I won’t argue with that.”

“Luffy’s Luffy, you know?” 

“I know.” 

Sanji looked up at him again. “Do you get what I’m saying? You’re the only one that can ever…I don’t know. ‘Understand’ isn’t the word.” 

The hand on his chest had gone flat and limp. Zoro knew he wasn’t good with words, but he could try to be. 

“In the world, there are monsters,” he said. He took the limp hand in his own and made it trace his scar, from left shoulder to right hip. “And there are survivors.” He swallowed. “Sometimes, I feel like we’re the only ones who ever really…question…if we deserve to be both.” 

Zoro took Sanji’s hand and made it into a fist. 

_He clings too hard to life. Good food, beautiful women, his dream._

He brought the knuckles to his lips.

_I’m too ready to throw life away. For the sake of my own dream._

As if Sanji could hear him, he asked, “Think you’ll ever be the world’s greatest swordsman, swordsman?” 

Zoro smiled with his eyes. “Think you’ll ever find that All Blue, cook?”

Sanji smiled, too. They were both quiet. 

“I think we both know we’ll be dying for someone else’s dream first,” Sanji said.

Zoro breathed in. “Mm.” He breathed out. “Let’s keep that between us sexy monsters, yeah?” 

“I can do that. Now are you gonna kiss my hand and take me somewhere nice like a manly man or not?”

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I've been dying to write something for this pairing for weeks. I've been obsessed with it (along with McHanzo). Why?? I have no idea. Maybe just because they're both hot. 
> 
> Zoro is like that character where I sorta want to bang him but I sorta want him to bang someone else but I sorta want to be him and bang that someone else. Is that messed up? I don't care. And then Sanji is that problematic fav that I can't help but love. Contrary to what may be popular belief, Sanji, not Zoro, is the cinnamon roll that would kill you. Zoro is just a roll with three katanas.


End file.
